In the process of electrostatographic reproduction, a light image of an original to be copied is typically recorded in the form of a latent electrostatic image upon a photosensitive member, with a subsequent rendering of the latent image visible by the application of electroscopic marking particles, commonly referred to as toner. The visual toner image can be either fixed directly upon the photosensitive member or transferred from the member to another support medium, such as a sheet of plain paper. To render this toner image permanent, the image must be "fixed" or "fused" to the paper, generally by the application of heat and pressure
With the advent of wide format xerography reproduction machines wherein wide format copies can be produce at a high rate, the need for sheet handling system to, for example feed document through each process station in a rapid succession in a reliable and dependable manner in order to utilize the full capabilities of the reproduction machine. These sheet handling systems must operate flawlessly to virtually eliminate risk of damaging the recording sheets and generate minimum machine shutdowns due to misfeeds or document multifeeds. It has been found that in the feeding and stacking of particularly wide format document sheets have been difficult to feed and stack without the fear of marking, deforming or damaging of the wide format document sheet. It has been also found that the greatest number of problems occur which, in some cases, can be due to up curl and downcurled in document sheets exiting the copier/printer being stacked in a non planar condition in a stacking tray. These non planar stacked sheets, interfere with subsequently exiting document sheets thereby causing marking, deforming or damaging of exiting wide format document sheets.
Heretofore, users of wide format copiers/printers would visibly monitor the stacking/feeding operation and intervene when curling occurred and manually assist the feeding of a curled sheet so that sheet is held and delivered sheets in a planar condition in the stacking tray. This result in wasted user time in monitoring the copier/printer.